Untouchable
by dweedledoo
Summary: "As the park came into view, Tris realized where they were. Navy Pier, where they played her first game of capture the flag. But it was different now, in so many different ways. The carousel was no longer covered in rust, there was no paint peeling off. The carousel was completely painted anew, flourishes here and there, all around." New Year's Fanfic. T- Swearing. Fourtris Oneshot


Sparkling white crystal snowflakes danced around in the chilly winter breeze, swirling gently around the frosty hanging icicles that glimmered under the sunlight.

Tris Prior stomped down the nearly white alleyway, enraged. Tobias hadn't spoken to her for the past 3 days, and whenever she tried to call him, her calls were instantly denied. Tris whipped out her phone again, to check exactly _how many times has she called him, only to have no one answer?_ She didn't want to be the overly attached girlfriend, but she hadn't as much as _seen _Tobias anywhere around the Dauntless Compound. She scrolled through her recent calls, numbering each one of the denied attempts to reach him.

47 times. 47 times that she tried, and not a single word. Tris has also tried to talk to him in person, but he never seemed to be around. Not at the Pit, never in the training room, alas, Tris had tried knocking countless times at the door to Tobias' apartment, only to have a dead silence ring into her ears.

Jumping off the building and landing onto the net that enveloped her body, Tris made her way back to the training room, one of the only places that felt familiar to her. The strong scent of dust and sweat, and sharpened metal. The one she always associated with Tobias. The familiarity sent memories flooding back into her head, but she would not allow them to. Shaking the thoughts away from her, she went to the other side of the room and picked up a handful of throwing knives.

The ones she had used only a year ago, during her initiation.

She switches one of the knives into her right hand, balancing it; feeling the weight of the knife itself. Tris remembers one time, when she was in the training room with Tobias, alone. Him, telling her all of his thoughts that day when they were still learning how to throw them, when Tobias was forced to chuck knives at Tris' head.

"_Honestly, while you were trying to throw the knife at the target without actually holding it, I thought to myself that your throwing arm was as awkward as a chicken leg" he said with a goofy grin plastered onto his face. _

This made Tris slap him in the arm right when he said that.

Tris focused her gaze on the target, right arm up high, ready to throw. Staring at the center of the target, she can't help but think to herself.

"_Awkward as a chicken leg." _

In one swift motion, she releases the knife hitting dead center.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. _Knives are now whizzing across the room, all her anger and adrenaline pulsing through her veins, and shot out onto the board through the small, metal training knives.

When Tris realizes she has no more in her hands, she makes her way to the board, yanking the knives out, one by one.

It's as she walks back to her throwing positions when she realizes someone has been watching her throw, for who knows how long.

This person just so happened to be Tobias.

Anger raged through her body, her whole face heating up.

"_What_ the _Hell_ is wrong with you?! You don't talk to me for three days, and now you show up doing what? _Observing _me?"

Tobias' reaction was definitely not as planned. He smirked.

"Why the _fuck _are you smiling? You think this is funny? I was worried s_ick _about you, after you denied _47 _of my phone calls, you are never at meals, and no one has seen you _anywhere in the whole entire compound._"

Tobias' face slackened. He hadn't realized how worried Tris would be, but he had to back away from her until today, because today was truly an extremely special day he had to plan.

"Look, Tris. I know you're mad at me, but you'll have to forgive me, because I have something to show you."

Tris stubbornly followed Tobias out of the training room, and made their way to the edge of a railroad.

They were going to be jumping on yet another train.

Tobias and Tris jogged alongside the train at first, and as the last cart is about to pass by, they both grabbed onto one handle each, pulling them forward and into the cart, like they've done so thousands of times already.

Both took a seat on one of the benches, one demanding an explanation, and the other sealing his lips to prevent a single word to escape, that might give it away.

Finally, Tobias spoke up.

"We have to get off now. Ready?" says Tobias. "1… 2… 3!"

With this, they both leaped off the train, landing smoothly on the plush, soft grass that blanketed their fall. Tobias grabbed Tris' hand and dragged her to where the surprise was going to be.

As the park came into view, Tris realized where they were. Navy Pier, where they played her first game of capture the flag. But it was different now, in so many different ways.

The carousel was no longer covered in rust, there was no paint peeling off. The carousel was completely painted anew, flourishes here and there, all around. It was also spinning, with light background music playing as it spun. This wasn't all of it.

All of Navy Pier was decorated with fairy lights embellishing the borders of all rides, all moving and flashing in a mystical and enchanting tempo.

Tobias led Tris to the Ferris wheel, also strung with tiny fairy lights following the entire border of the Ferris wheel, on both sides. Tobias opened one cart, escorting Tris inside, and following suit after. With this, the Ferris wheel creaked, and started spinning once again. With fascination, Tris scatted her eyes all around, taking in the wonderful scenery that was now 20 feet below her. Suddenly, Tris whipped her head to look at Tobias.

"Oh my God, Tobias. You didn't have to do this! What about your fear of heights, huh? What are you going to do about that?" She exclaimed.

"I would face all my fears at once as long as I'm with you. Tris."

The next thing she knew, Tobias' arm was now draped from one of her shoulders to the other, pulling her closer to him. Tris laid her head down onto his shoulder, loving the way her head fit perfectly in the crook formed by his head, neck, and shoulder altogether.

As they reached the top, the Ferris wheel stopped, and Tobias appeared at her feet, down on one knee and a small box with a sole glittering gem shining and reflecting the millions of fairy lights that danced above their heads.

"Beatrice Prior, that day you dropped onto the net and I pulled you up, I felt a warm spark running down my arm when we touched. And –oh god, I don't even know what to say- remember when we went through my fear landscape together? You helped me so much. When you're around, everything seems so much easier, because you help me through it all. And I really hope we can live through all of our fears together. Will you marry me?" Tobias asked.

Tears welled up in Tris' eyes, and she was speechless, so she could only nod. Tobias slipped the ring onto her finger, got up, and held Tris in his arms, relieved she accepted, and joyous knowing that Tris was going to be his wife very soon.

As the snow fell gently onto their heads, Tobias tilted Tris' head towards him, and pressed both their lips together, moving in sync, as he tasted Tris' sweet lips against his. But not before uttering a single phrase as the clock struck twelve times, and fireworks exploded above them.

"Happy New Year, Tris."

**Happy New Year, to all of my lovely readers. **

**I have a little surprise for you guys too! I present to you one of my New Year Resolutions—**

**I will now be providing you with weekly one-shots. If I can't make it one week, I will let you know by posting it on my profile, but I hope you'll stick with me in 2014. **

**Another thing, I will not be adding any more actual stories, but there is no way I am abandoning my current ones. I apologize for not updating them, but I have a massive violin exam in January and I am actually supposed to practice for 3.5 hours each day. **

**Again, thanks to all for sticking with me, and I wish you all the best in 2014.**

**-Dweedledoo**


End file.
